Porque la vida no es un cuento de hadas
by yamiofetsuko
Summary: "Yo lo amaba y el a mi. Me puse una meta y estar con el no me dejaria cumplirla, quizás escogi mal pero es muy tarde para arrepentirse, despues de todo, los muertos no pueden cambiar su vida... Solo espero ser tu princesa en la proxima" One-shot


**Porque la vida no es un cuento de hadas**

-¡Sayonara Hota-chan! – Se despidió mi amiga antes de salir de mi departamento abrazada al brazo de Hyuuga-san. Me quede viéndola caminar por el pasillo junto con Natsume, que no desaprovecho ninguna oportunidad para decirle algo pervertido. No pude evitar suspirar con tristeza antes de cerrar la puerta.

Todavía apoyada en la entrada escanee rápidamente mi hogar y mis pertenencias que se veían escasas en ese lugar, no habían colores en las paredes, a parte de los que pintaron los hijos de Mikan, habían muchas fotos pero solo eran de mis días en la academia y los que mis compañeros me enviaban con sus "Vidas soñadas" y "parejas perfectas"… Estoy comenzando a sospechar que lo hacen a propósito.

Mi nombre es Hotaru Imai, mi mejor amiga es Mikan Sakura de la cual creí haberme enamorado por un tiempo, creer enamorarse de tu mejor amiga ¡A todos les a pasado!, a medida que crecí desarrolle un flechazo hacia el rubio de la escuela y mi fondo de ingresos Ruka Nogi, pero jamás me atreví a confesarme. Me decían que había química entre nosotros y que me sentimientos eran correspondidos… y yo lo sabia, pero en ese entonces yo tenia una ambición y un plan de vida, y en ese no estaba el amor. Yo creo que el lo entendía, yo sabia que el quería estar a mi lado pero no me presionaba, al menos no en el mundo real.

Con tristeza abrí mi anticuado y viejo celular que tengo desde primaria, comencé a revisar los mensajes igual como lo hacia cada día después del trabajo. Allí en los más antiguos había una infinidad de mensajes de mis tiempos en el colegio y todos enviados por Ruka. Sin palabras, sin preguntas y sin sonrojos se consiguió mi número y me mando nuestro primer mensaje.

"_Entiendo que no este en tus planes pero te amo ¿puedes entenderlo?"_

Cuando leí ese mensaje no pude evitar llorar, no sabia si era por felicidad o impotencia ¡Pero yo no podía estar con el! Yo tenia una meta, desde que tengo memoria, y si estuviera con el nunca podría haberla logrado. Escribí mi respuesta a su mensaje a pesar de ser palabras sin sentido y letras inexistentes, segundos antes que lo enviara me llego otro mensaje.

"_Lo siento, esperare"_

Y desde ese día nuestra "relación amorosa" era solo por mensajes, cuando nos veíamos seguíamos la vieja rutina de Golpe, llanto, foto y corro… Nadie se había dado cuenta de nuestro romance cibernético, excepto Mkan y Natsume por supuesto. Quizás fue tonto, tenia al chico que me gustaba y no corría por el, pero tenia mis planes en mente y no podía dejar que se fueran a la basura ¿verdad? No podía cambiar fin de semanas trabajando y estudiando por citas con el amor de mi vida, aunque me hubiera gustado. Los años pasaron y nos separamos. No, no esta en el otro lado del mundo, estamos en la misma ciudad, vive frente a mi edificio, tengo su numero que como el mio nunca se a cambiado, tengo su dirección que como la mía termina en 0, se donde trabaja como se que el… tiene novia.

Dejo escapar un triste sollozo – No se puede hacer nada – Murmullo en la soledad recordando como los vi besarse en la víspera de navidad – El siguió con su vida… No podía esperarme por siempre ¿no? – Dije con gruesas lágrimas surcando mis mejillas, cada palabra caía más y más abajo por la puerta.

Otra triste y casi histérica sonrisa se formo en mis labios – Porque no todos pueden ser felices como Mikan, porque la vida no siempre nos sonríe, porque no todos tenemos buena suerte, porque el destino no es bueno para siempre…

Mi teléfono canto una dulce melodía de 2 notas.

-Porque no solo se escriben comedias, porque también existen las tragedias…

Mi cerebro palpito contra mi cráneo, no, no era mi cerebro; era el tumor que se formo en el. Nuevas lágrimas caían de mis ojos mientras que por mi boca un hilo de sangre se aventuraba por mis labios, mostrándome que mi vida se escapa.

-Porque no soy de esas personas optimistas, porque no todo sale como lo planeamos…

Tomo en mis temblorosas manos el corto mensaje lo leo y nuevas lagrimas se forman en mis ojos con un grito de dolor al sentir como mis venas comienzan a reventar, o al menos así lo siento. Afuera se escucharon unos gritos seguidos de una explosión en el edificio de al frente, más lagrimas corrieron mis ojos pero estas eran de sangre. A lo lejos, los que no escuchaban la explosión, daban la cuenta regresiva para el año nuevo, para comenzar el 2012 con energías y el último numero sonó.

-Porque la vida no es un cuento de hadas…

En el edificio 64 de la ciudad, frente a un edificio en llamas y bañado en la luz de los fuegos artificiales, puedes encontrar el cuerpo inerte de Hotaru Imai, la más grande inventora de nuestra generación, su boca llena de sangre y lo débil de sus brazos no le importo para sostener ese mensaje con lo ultimo de sus fuerzas. Mas tarde los policías vieron que el mensaje provenía de Ruka Nogi, uno de los muertos en el atentado terrorista en el edificio de al frente, el mensaje decía…

"_Aunque hubiera sabido que Luna era una terrorista con bombas en su cintura igual hubiera terminado con ella por ti, pero creo que la vida no es un cuento de hadas… esperemos que en la próxima pueda ser tu príncipe"_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Que triste :¨( si les dijera que esto salio mientras trataba de terminar el trabajo de Ruka en "la enfermedad del amor" ¿Qué tan mal psicológicamente dirían que estoy?

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**Cancion de hoy; **Rascal Flatts - What Hurts The Most **(Como que pega con la historia…)**


End file.
